


Wanted: Inquisitorial Squad Members

by musikurt



Category: A Very Potter Musical, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umbridge posts an ad for new members. Some inspiration drawn from AVPS :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted: Inquisitorial Squad Members

WANTED:  
Upstanding students who stay out of trouble and have good morals, but are willing to rat out their friends for a snack. Mama don't mind no tattlin' because it's looking out for your fellow students to make sure they're punished when they break the rules.

Inquisitorial Squad members will be paid with a daily breakfast of protein shakes, falcon eggs, and rocks. They will also be allowed to hold parties in the Astronomy Tower (but not really).

If you are interested in this position, please provide Mama Umbridge with your cell phone number so she can text you your assignment.


End file.
